sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glossary - Carpe Diem
>>>IMPORTANT<<< This article is directly linked to the Carpe Diem Roleplay. Unless you are either ScaryStuffAhoy, Zenzizenzic, please do not add content to this page. Thnx :D >>>IMPORTANT v2<<< Whenever the glossary is updated with new information, a post will be made on the RP thread. Important Entities * The Great Diamond Authority: '''The ones you work for. That's all you need to know. They give you your missions, they give you your information, they give you whatever resources you need. * '''The Cult of the Damned: '''An ancient cult, which has existed for millennia. They worship a gem thought to be bearing the name Strontium Titanate. Their deity is thought to be able to absorb gem powers, granting it more strength, until it becomes a Godlike entity. The location of their headquarters is currently unknown. * '''The Spire: '''An ancient tower made of sandstone, created by the cultists. It is a pilgramage site for them to pray to Titenate, but it hasn't been used in quite some time. It is located north of Holden. >End of list Important Locations * Beach City. Location: Earth. Current status: '''Safe * Capital. Location: Homeworld. Current status: Safe * Erith. Location: Norma Arm. Current status: Being controlled by cultest. Citizens Being kidnapped * Holden. Location: Norma Arm. Current status: Safe * Leefside. Location: Scuntum-Crux Arm. Current status: Safe * Chester. Location: Scuntum-Crux Arm. Current status: Odd phenomena sighted * Norfolk. Location: Perseus Arm. Current status: Safe * Blackpool. Location: Perseus Arm. Current status: Safe Enemies * Mind-control goo: A thick slurry comprised of sewer water and a form of fungal spores, which is capable of control the minds of any gem it comes in contact with. It is also capable of mutating any wildlife which drinks contaminated water or eats contaminated food, creating long, slender tentacles. The first instance was reported in Leefside by operatives Jet and Anyolite. * Blobs: A mass of multiple bodies, held together into one being by forces of dark magic. It can float around at will, and can manipulate nearby animals or plant life, and control water. The first instance was reported in Beach City by operatives Agni and Lons. * Cultists: Old, almost ancient gems who have traded their sanity for power. They have access to dark magic and spells to weaken and even kill their foes, along with defensive spells that can summon shields. However, if one finds a way to penetrate through said shields, then the frail, old cultist will prove no match for them. The first instance was reported in Norfolk by operative Korn. will be added the more the heroes explore. List will be updated as time goes on. Heroes News * Weird figure reported in Blackpool. It was thought to be seen planting a bomb at a nearby bridge in the region, before dissappearing. Manhunt declared. * Weird appearances in Chester! Clouds are swirling in the sky at random, and the nights abruptly doubled in length! Cultist activity suspected. Mission Reports * Operatives Anyolite and Jet have upper handed cultist activities in Leefside. The town is safe from danger for now, but the cultists escaped before being caught. Medal: Stone (Cultist Not Caught) * Operatives Agni and Lons defeated monsters terrorising Beach City. Medal: Platinium (-10 damage) * Operative Korn found and uncovered cultist activities in Norfolk, successfully killing one cultist. Medal: Pure Platinum * Operative Pad uncovered important information regarding Titanate. Medal: Pure Platinum * Operatives Tibetan, Agni Gold, and Spinal defeated a monster at BlackPool. Medal: Pure Platinum will be added with each mission. Category:Roleplay series Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay pages Category:Scary's Rubbish